


Beautiful ghost

by jessie_chan



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, collegeAU, hunlisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_chan/pseuds/jessie_chan
Summary: When you meet a beautiful stranger dressed in white at 12 am in a haunted train station. What do you think is running through sehun's mind?"There's something on your face" she gently said. And I feel her warm hands near my forehead. I look up to find this beautiful girl in front of me. I remember one of my friends telling me that one of the stations I was stopping at was haunted. I closely look at her to find she's in a spotless white dress. I thought that idiot was joking..... right?





	1. Delirious mind

* * *

 

Sehun's POV

 

Tomorrow is the last day of our summer holidays. 'Aisshh' was the one an only word on my mouth as I was checking my luggages. I had all of last week to pack my bags but again knowing me I probably knew that I would procrastinate it, so here I am.

 

My thoughts were interrupted by the vibrations of my phone which was currently on the bed. I look at the caller, 'Jongin' why is this idiot hyung calling me right now? Don't tell me soveniours... Oh heck no!!

 

I pick up the call to be yelled at "Yahh where the heck are you and why are you picking my call on the fourth ringer? Don't tell me you didn't pack your bags!!" To which I simply scoff.

 

And duh he knows when he continues "You didnot did you? aissh this kid" I simply reply "So why'd you call me", he further goes on "To know if you atleast got up!!"

 

"Yah jongin I'm not a kid and it's 12 noon of course I'm up" and the banter continues.. "It's hyung to you, you brat". 'Brat' "what the hell your just a year older!".

 

After a while....

 

"So what is the actual reason you called me for huh?" I state after our fifteen minutes discussion of why I'm not a brat but jongin brought some facts about how duh I get up in the afternoon unless not woken up. Well this fight is for another day.

 

And he replies "To warn you about something". Warn me about what? I guess I said it out loud when I hear an answer to my question.

 

"That there's one of the stations your getting off at, that's haunted". Haunted what the he's kidding. "Yah you can't scare me".

 

"Well you doofus does it look like I'm trying to" I quickly reply a 'yeah'.

 

"Aissh well I'm not, I heard from one of my friends alright and how do you know I'm not right? On the way you went in the bus didn't you?". Now I can't deny that. I did come here in a bus a month ago.

 

"Right hyung so what?". "So ungrateful brat, I heard that the station you'll be dropped off at would be haunted."

 

This again, I'm pretty sure he's trying to troll me but I guess I'll just go with the flow for now. 

 

"Ok hyung, I'll take care of myself. Alright I'll text you okay. Bye hyung". While I was about to hang the call, I heard an abrupt "Don't forget the soveniours!!!!" Well he can consider I did, cause I was on the way to cut the call. He's too jumpy today geez, what's wrong with hyung!

 

With a deep sigh I put my phone away. I have to stay up all night changing from one train station to another. Geez, I should've just gone on the bus.

 

Oh well it's too late now I guess.

 

I quickly double check my tickets and charge my phone. And lay down on my bed to have a nap.

 

Later in the evening.... 

 

I board the train to see a few old couples coming along with me. I guess people who had vacations already went back home. It makes sense, tomorrow is the last day afterall.

 

I quickly check my tickets to find my cabin all the way at the back. I went and opened the windows to look outside. There was no moon outside alright, well whatever.

 

Damn jongin, everything makes me feel spooky.

 

I quickly put my headphones and decide to take a short nap. My next stop is in about two hours so I have time.

 

I wake up to the announcements and realize that indeed two hours passed by. That was quick!

 

I bowed to everybody while going out, considering the fact that they were all old  geezers with grumpy faces and they looked like they were about to snap any moment now.

 

I got off at the station hyung warned me at. Was it just me and my imagination or I'm finding everything here is giving off an eerie vibe to me.

 

They were no people who got off. It was just me, myself. I found a bench near the platform to sit down.

 

My luggages were heavy, so I quickly went and took a seat. My train will be here in an hour so come on sehun you got this! Just one hour!

 

Damn hyung!! I will not share my chicken with him next time. (XD Sehun)

 

I don't know when I dozed off but I was awoken to feather touches on my face. I already felt like I was dreaming but it felt too real, so I rubbed my eyes to find a beautiful girl in front of me.

 

"There's something on your face" she gently said. And I feel her warm hands near my forehead. I was in a daze, she looks like an angel and she made me speechless. I was sitting still. I closely look at her to find she's in a spotless white dress. Wow an angel indeed.

 

That's when I remembered hyung's words "The station's haunted!!!" Ecohing in my head right now. What the heck he was right. I didn't see her at the station before and all of a sudden she's here infront of me. 

 

My stupor was broken when I sense a gaze towards me. I look at her to see her smiling gently towards me. I'm pretty sure that I was right. She is an angel.


	2. Chaotic Beginnings

Lisa's POV

 

OK, I'm on time. The train is about to come in five minutes. I look around to find a dark haunting setting. This place gives me chills.

 

There's nobody around for some reason. I know it's nearing midnight but still, I thought the station would be a little crowded.

 

I look to my right to find a fountain. I forgot my water bottle at my aunt's house. And it's been a while since I got a drink of water so I leave my backpack on the bench and run to get a quick drink.

 

The water is freezing but it makes my throat feel so better. I put my hands together to wash my face with the cold water. 

 

While I was in the middle of dumping water on my face I hear the train, Oh No, why now?

 

I quickly drop the water and grab my backpack to see the train leaving. Wasn't the train supposed to pick me, or was it a different one.

 

I was about to turn away, when I find a guy walking towards the bench. Did he just get off the train, oh so it must be a different train afterall.

 

The guy was already sleeping, sitting on the bench. That was quick!

 

 His mouth was open, how adorable. I walk towards the bench so I can sit down. My backpack's a little heavy. Thanks auntie (XD LISA).

 

I sit on the farthest corner on the bench. I take a quick glance towards the guy to find a black dot thingy moving on his face.

 

On close inspection I conclude that it's an insect. I scoot closer to remove it without him noticing.

 

I get a hold of the bug. Yesss, finally and I was grinning at my success. But then I look back down to find two ebony spheres staring at me as if I was a ghost.

 

(Gosh, Lisa your spot on XD sehun was in a panic mode).

 

I jump in to clarify the situation before he freaks and blows up.

 

"There's something on your face" I said as softly as possible. That seemed to relax him a little. 

 

I smile in relief. And I come back from my thoughts to find him staring at me but he also looked like he was figuring something out.

 

It kinda feels better that there is another person. Being alone in this place left an uncertain feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Sehun's POV

 

I hear a growl from beside me and I turn towards the sound to find a blushing mess. The angel, that's the name I gave the blonde. Was blushing alot.

 

She's probably hungry. I fish my backpack in and out to find some biscuits. I make a mental note to thank jongin for his constant nagging of wanting me to carry snacks. Just in case for him, seriously!

 

Well his stupidness worked out well today. I push the packet of biscuits towards the angel who smiles brightly and bows to thank.

 

I simply nod and get back to my business of staring at the railway tracks. 

 

"The stars look beautiful tonight doesn't it?" I hear from the angel. But is it an open ended question or does she want my opinion?

 

Sehun think, think hard. Is she expecting a cool phrase from me or something. OK Let's do this.

 

I replied "I know right". Really that's all you could say. Well way to go!

 

Her voice cuts straight through my self depreciating monologue. "Yeah I think I can see some constellations"

 

I was about to reply her when I could hear the sound of the train and it's front lights on us.

 

She gets up in a jiffy. She's really quick I notice. The train halts infront of us. We share a last look before we board the train. 

 

I get inside and find my seat. I'm too tired and I fall asleep right after I sit. I wake up to someone nudging me.

 

What is with me sleeping late and someone waking me up. I blink open my eyes to find the conductor of the train with a frown on his face.

 

"Excuse me Mister, I've been waking you up for the past few minutes. YOU are the last person to get off the train. It's already 9am"

 

I don't pay attention at all. Stretching my arms when suddenly my ears are stuck on the words "9am".

 

Shit, I'm fucked. I know it's a new year but My first hour professor Mr. Song is a little cranky and hates if anybody disturbs his class, especially latecomers.

 

Oh no, I hope nini is at the station with his car. Tell me he is.

 

I jump up like a spring startling the conductor and grab my bags. Running straight out the station.

 

I find nini's red car. I run towards it in record time. I open the car's back door and throw my bags inside.

 

I jump in his car and he doesn't wait till I close my door. I put my seat belt on and look towards the angry driver.

 

He looks like he's about to burst under those black sunglasses. Yeah and in 3.. 2..1... he does.  

 

"Yahh Sehun what took you so long?? You know we have Mr. Song's class first hour right!"

 

"I overslept alright I didn't mean to." and Jongin continues "Yah did you get possessed by the devil or something after you got dropped off at the station?"

 

Ahh that reminds me of the angel. I didn't see her this morning. Pabo-yah I should've woken up early and seen if she was there. I wonder if I'll ever meet her again.

 

My beautiful longing thoughts were interuppted by jongin's "You definitely look possessed with that stupid loop side grin on our face" and "if really don't tell me the details cuz I don't wanna get possessed!!".

 

Aishh this idiot, I smack his head and tell him to continue and will tell him the details later. HAHAHA I was met with jongin's scared "What the ... don't" face.

 

We reach my house by breaking all the speed limits. I'm pretty sure by today, nini's gonna get a ticket for sure.

 

I grab my backpack in the living room of my apartment and run towards the car. Jumping in and him starting the car as soon as possible.

 

"Nini slow down a little, I think I'm gonna puke. Also I wanna reach college alive" I said while holding my throat. To which nini's shows me his signature glare which means "Shut the f**k up or your dead!!"

 

I shut my mouth and simply pray while continuing my strong hold on my seat belt.

 

We reach college. Both of us whip out of our seats and run inside like, wild animals will for hunting XD getting weird glances from people.  

 

Mr. Song's Class is on the first floor, we run no glide through the stairs.

 

We reach the class ten minutes late and face Mr. Song's full blown glare and are thrown out of class. 

 

While outside Nini glares at me as if saying it was my fault and I return the favor just because...

 

But who were we kidding, missing Mr. Song's is a blessing in disguise. After our exchange of harsh glares, we burst out laughing. 

 

I look around and go to the fencing to find a familiar blonde angel I came across the other day.

 

No way she's here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm back.
> 
> This is the second chapter! How do you guys find this?
> 
> Sehun meets his blonde angel again and why is jongin suddenly shaking sehun like a juice bottle. Let's see what's bound to happen in the next chapter!
> 
> Comment and let me know what you guys think about the chapter. I really appreciate the comments you guys!! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Hey guys!! this is my first hunlisa story and I'm hoping you guys like it.  
> This is the first chapter, how was it? What do you guys think?  
> Is lisa really a ghost or..? They had a great start XD.   
> Comment and let me know what you guys think about the chapter. I really appreciate it you guys!! ^_^


End file.
